Has anybody got an idea?
by Nephthys1
Summary: Well, it's Harry's 6th year and Draco, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle are their friends. It's H/D and maybe Seamus/Blaise but I don't know yet!!
1. A small introduction

A small introduction and A/N:  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione are friends with Draco, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle since their 5th year. The summer after their 5th year Harry went to live with Sirius and Remus. Draco's father isn't a madman, he's a good father to him but he isn't in love with Narcissa. With who he's in love, I'll explain in the story. This was a small introduction to my story. I hope you'll get everything. If you have any questions leave a review or email me!! This story features Harry's 6th year.  
  
  
  
Harry was walking with his carriage onto platform 9 and 3/4. Sirius had dropped him off, after a lot of arguing with Harry (Harry thought he was old enough to get onto the platform himself). Harry stopped in the middle of all the people on the platform and he looked around. He suddenly saw a blond boy walking towards him, jumping into his arms.  
  
'I missed you' the boy murmered.  
  
Harry chuckled.  
  
'I miss you too Drac, since, when was it again, the last time we saw each other?' Harry answered laughing.  
  
Draco let go of him.  
  
'Thursday, I can't believe you forgot!'.  
  
Harry laughed even harder.  
  
'I haven't forgotten, don't worry. But wasn't Friday morning the last time I saw you? I remember you staying over'.  
  
Draco grinned.  
  
'Yes, Friday morning. That was the best morning of my life'.  
  
'Mine too. I love waking up with you, a naked you at that, in my arms'.  
  
'We should do it again sometime' Draco said with a sly grin.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
Harry bend foreward so he was touching Draco's earlobe with his lips and he moaned softly. He could feel Draco blushing. Harry straightend out again and he pulled Draco with him onto the train.  
  
'Let's put our stuff in an empty compartment and find the others' Harry said.  
  
'Yes boss' Draco replied sarcastic and he followed Harry.  
  
They put their stuff in the first empty compartment they could find and then walked down the aisle of the train looking for their friends. The first they foud were Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
'Hey guys' Draco said happy sliding into the seat next to Blaise.  
  
'Hi Draco, Harry' Blaise replied.  
  
'Hi' Crabbe and Goyle said together in a dull voice.  
  
'Seen Ron and Hermione yet?' Harry asked Blaise, still standing in the doorway.  
  
'No, but I bet they're off somewhere snogging' Blaise said with a grin.  
  
Draco and Harry laughed.  
  
'Where is your stuff?' Crabbe asked.  
  
'In another compartment' Draco replied.  
  
'Oh'.  
  
Draco stood up again.  
  
'Let's go back to the compartment, we'll wait for Ron and Hermione there' Draco said and he and Harry walked back to their compartment.  
  
Now it was filled with 2 first years and 1 second year. Draco was about to sneer at them when Harry stopped him.  
  
'Hi' Harry replied cheerfully sitting down on the bench oppiste to the 3 childeren.  
  
Draco sat down next to him and crossed his arms.  
  
'Hello' a small girl said politely.  
  
'I'm Harry and this is Draco'.  
  
'I'm Kim, this is my brother Tim and this is his friend Winston' the girl said.  
  
Harry noticed that Kim was slightly older than the 2 boys so he thought she was a second year.  
  
'This is your second year?' he asked Kim.  
  
'Yeah, I'm in Hufflepuff. This is their first year' Kim said nodding towards Tim and Winston.  
  
'Well, nice to meet you' Harry said and he nugded Draco.  
  
Draco just nodded.  
  
'Yeah, you're Harry Potter right'.  
  
Harry sighed and he could hear Draco chuckle.  
  
'Yeah, I am'.  
  
'Sorry for asking, but I was just curious'.  
  
The door opened and another 2 people stepped in. One of them pulled Harry of his seat and hugged him.  
  
'Herm! Hi' Harry said, struggling free from Hermione's grip.  
  
'Hello big boy' Hermione said.  
  
Hermione had started to call him big boy at the end of last year. Harry had a big growth spurt and he now was 6"2. He also broadned from Quidditch. Draco was just a little smaller than Harry and not so broad but he didn't come very far behing Harry. Hermione moved onto giving Draco a hug and Harry hugged Ron. Ron just shook hands with Draco, both boys still not to happy with each other. Hermione looked at the 3 kids.  
  
'Hey, I'm Hermione' she said sticking out her hand.  
  
'Hi' Kim shook her hand and introduced herself and her brother and friend again.  
  
A/N: This is the first chapter of my newest story! I really really really hope you like it. I want 10 reviews if you want me to continue, cause I'm very busy and I just have time for stories you like so tell me. Oh yeah, I'm going to say this again but nobody checked out my poems or reviewed them, are they really that bad? Oh and if you are reviewing this story, maybe you could help me with thinking of a title???? 


	2. It couldn't be, could it?

A/n: Thank's to everyone who has reviewed!! I loved your reviews, so I decided to write another chapter! Someone asked me if Blaise was a boy or a girl in my story. Well, in my story he is a boy. Now, on with the story:  
  
~Gryffindor 6th year boys dormitorie, after the sorting feast~  
  
  
  
'Harry, stop, the rest will come up soon' Draco murmered, followed by a moan when Harry licked Draco's earlobe.  
  
'I know' Harry whisphered softly.  
  
'Harry, I hear footsteps!' Draco said outloud.  
  
Harry sat up, quickly scrambling of Draco and he sat down on the end of Draco's bed.  
  
'What're you doing? Get to your own bed!' Draco said.  
  
Harry kept sitting and the door opened. Ron turned on the light.  
  
'Hey guys, what're you doing in the dark?' Neville asked surprised.  
  
'Talking'.  
  
'In the dark?' Seamus said.  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
'Harry likes talking in the dark, he hates to be seen blushing' Ron said, remembering all the nights Harry and he had stayed up and talked, about school, girls and other things.  
  
Harry nodded. He stood up and walked to his own bed. He layed down and almost instantly fell asleep, just after he had murmered a soft goodnight to everyone. Draco chuckled, thinking of how awake Harry was just 5 minutes ago. All boys went to bed, tired after a long travell day.  
  
  
  
~4 o'clock in the morning~  
  
Harry wiped the sleep out of his eyes and he sat up. He pulled his sheets away and climbed out of bed. He was quickly back on the bed, after having bumped into someone else. Harry looked up and saw Draco standing over him, with a grin on his face.  
  
'2 souls, 1 thought' he said.  
  
Harry nodded and he laughed quietly. He moved away to make room for Draco. Draco laid down next to Harry and Harry wrapped his arms protectively around Draco's waist. Both boys fell asleep again.  
  
~*~  
  
When Harry woke up, he was alone again. He climbed out of bed and looked at a small muggle clock next to his bed, wich once belonged to Dudley. It was 7.30. Harry opened his trunk, took some of his clothes out, a tight red t- shirst with black baggy trousers. Then he took out a dark red robe. 5th years and above were allowed to have robes in other colours than black, Harry had picked his out together with Draco. Draco had bottle green robes. Harry washed himself and then got dressed. All the curtains around the other boys beds were still closed. Harry combed his hair, only making it more messy than it already was. Harry looked at himself in the mirror, pondering something. He took off his glasses, but them on his nightstand and he grabbed something out of his trunk, his lenses. Draco had thought Harry was hot without his glasses, so both boys had bought Harry lenses. Harry liked them. Yesterday he had weared his glasses, still very attached to them, but he wanted to see Draco react to see Harry wear his lenses at school. Harry put on his lenses and then he walked down to the commonroom. Only 7 people were already there. Amongst them were Hermione offcourse, already reading, Ginny and the 3 kids from the train, who had gotten sorted into Gryffindor. Harry walked to Hermione and Ginny and sat down in front of them.  
  
'Morning' he said.  
  
'Morning' Hermione said without looking up.  
  
Ginny just blushed. Harry hadn't been to the Burrow the whole summer and Ginny still liked him. If only she knew, Harry thought with a smile. The door to the boys dormitorie opened and Draco came out. He spotted Harry and smiled while walking towards him. Draco sat down next to Harry.  
  
'Slept well?' Draco asked.  
  
'Yeah, never have slept better' Harry said with a sly grin.  
  
Draco nodded and he looked at Hermione and Ginny.  
  
'Hermione, it's 8 o'clock and you're already reading!'.  
  
Hermione looked up.  
  
'Yeah so?'.  
  
Then Hermione noticed Harry.  
  
'Where are your glasses?'.  
  
'I bought lenses this summer. Do you like it?'.  
  
'Yeah, it looks more mature'.  
  
'I like your robes' Draco said.  
  
'I like yours too' Harry said, having noticed that Draco was wearing his green ones.  
  
Hermione was looking at their exchange with interest. It couldn't be, could it? She wondered.  
  
  
  
A/n: The next chapter! I haven't got 10 reviews yet, but I wanted to write this chapter and upload it. I really hope you like it!! Oh yeah I figured out the pairings, could you tell me if you agree with them?  
  
Draco and Harry  
  
Blaise and Seamus  
  
Ron and Hermione  
  
Neville and Ginny  
  
Dean and a Hufflepuff girl, named Holly  
  
And I don't know about this one:  
  
Crabbe and Goyle??  
  
Please Review and tell me what you think!! 


	3. Seamus and Dean???

A/n: Okay, so some of you didn't like the idea of Crabbe and Goyle and Dean and that Hufflepuff girl. So what about Seamus/Dean/Blaise? Of Seamus/Dean and Blaise and Pansy? You will have to tell me!! Now, on with the story.  
  
~Lunch~  
  
'I'm glad the day is over' Draco sighed.  
  
'Yeah me too'.  
  
They just had 3 hours school, to start the first day. After lunch they were free to do what they want.  
  
'So what do you say we go to the lake after lunch?' Seamus said.  
  
'Fine with me. The sun is shining' Ron said.  
  
Harry pushed his plate foreward.  
  
'I'm full'.  
  
'Me too' Draco said.  
  
'Race you to the lake?' Harry said.  
  
'Sure' Draco said with a grin.  
  
Both boys stood up.  
  
'3…' Seamus started counting.  
  
'2…' Ron piped up.  
  
'1… Hermione said laughing.  
  
'Go!' they all said together.  
  
Harry and Draco dashed from the Great Hall and outside to the lake. Harry reached the lake first, closely followed by Draco.  
  
'You're… too… quick… ' Draco breathed.  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
'But I still love you' Draco finished.  
  
'I'm happy to know that'.  
  
Harry sat down and pulled Draco in his lap. He slowely kissed the boy.  
  
'Aren't you scared that someone might see us?' Draco asked.  
  
'Nah, everyone is still inside'.  
  
That wasn't totally true, 'cause Seamus and Blaise were just coming out of the castle. Seamus grinned when he saw Harry and Draco.  
  
'What did I tell you?' he said.  
  
Blaise looked at Harry and Draco and smiled.  
  
'You're right. But The others will come out soon'.  
  
Blaise and Seamus walked to the 2 kissing boys.  
  
'Hey guys, knock it off. The others are coming outside!' Seamus said loudly.  
  
Harry and Draco broke apart, both flushing when they saw Seamus and Blaise.  
  
'We, erm, we' Harry started.  
  
'Were kissing. Yes, I saw that. And we don't mind. But I don't think Ron would be too happy about it' Blaise said, looking at the group that was coming out of the castle.  
  
Draco scrambled of Harry and Harry laid down.  
  
'Thanks for warning us' Draco said.  
  
'No problem'.  
  
Draco laid his head down on Harry's stomach.  
  
'Do you think that's wise?' Blaise asked.  
  
'We're just friends right? And friends can use each other as pillows right?'.  
  
Seamus and Blaise nodded. The others reached them. Hermione looked surprising at Draco and Harry. Harry was fumbling with Draco's hair. Draco's hair was a total mess.  
  
'Wow, Draco, you look hot' Hermione said.  
  
Draco sat up. He looked confused. Ron snorted.  
  
'What? Draco, hot?' he said.  
  
'Yeah, he is' Seamus, Blaise and Harry said together.  
  
Draco grinned.  
  
'Your hair looks cute that way' Blaise said.  
  
'Yeah, it does' Harry said.  
  
'Like you could say I'm not cute. I would have to kill you' Draco commented smiling at Harry.  
  
Blaise and Seamus eyed each other.  
  
'Look at Hermione' Blaise said quietly.  
  
Hermione was grinning at Harry and Draco. She caught Blaise's eye and winked. Seamus and Blaise laughed.  
  
'Huh? Why are you all laughing?' Ron asked confused.  
  
'Nothing' Harry said quickly.  
  
Seamus chuckled. They all heared footsteps and looked up. Ginny and Neville stopped next to Hermione. Ginny flushed when she saw Harry and Draco. After all, she still did like Harry.  
  
'Seamus, Dean was looking for you' Neville said.  
  
'He was? Where is he?' Seamus said, his face lightening up.  
  
'Erm, in the common room'.  
  
Seamus jumped up.  
  
'Seam, remember we're going back to the common room after about an hour okay?' Draco said laughing.  
  
'Hmmm? Oh yeah yeah. We'll be done by then' Seamus said before running off.  
  
Hermione shook her head and Harry, Draco, Blaise and Ron laughed. Ginny and Neville flushed.  
  
'I never knew Seamus and Dean were an item' Hermione said.  
  
'Oh, they have been for about a year or so' Ron said.  
  
'They have?' Neville asked.  
  
'You never heared them?' Harry asked surprised.  
  
'Erm no' Neville said flushing even more.  
  
'Not even last night?' Draco asked.  
  
'No'.  
  
'Oh, they have kept me awake till about 2 o'clock. And then I only got 2 hours sleep because I had to go to the toilet'.  
  
Harry flushed little, not enough for the rest to see, remembering that Draco hadn't went to the toilet but to him.  
  
'But I slept well after that'.  
  
'Yeah, you were snoring very loud' Harry said chuckling.  
  
  
  
A/n: Okay, this was chapter 3!! Hope you liked it. The next chapter will start off at the beginning of the christmas holidays. Please Review!! 


End file.
